List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network
Programs previously aired by the Radio Philippines Network broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN TV-9 Manila. This article also includes shows previously aired by RPN as itself, and other previous incarnations. For the currently aired shows on RPN, go to the article: List of programs broadcast by RPN. Local defunct shows 'Action' *''Ang Panday'' (1986-1988) *''Krusada Kontra Krimen'' (2005-2007) 'Children's' *''For Kids Only'' (2000–2001) *''Jr. News'' (2004–2005) *''Kids To Go'' (1999-2000) *''Kids TV'' (2004–2006) *''Kids World'' *''NewsWatch Kids Edition'' (1979–1993) *''Pedya: TV Day Care'' (1990) *''Star Smile Factory'' (1993–1996) *''Storyland'' (2002–2005) *''Uncle Bob's Children's Show'' (1997–2000) *''The Whimpols'' (1992–1995) *''Yan Ang Bata'' (1995–2000; re-runs, 2002–2005) 'Comedy' *''Ang Manok Ni San Pedro'' (1987) *''Apple Pie, Patis, Atbp.'' (1989) *''ATM: Anette, Tonyboy & Maria'' (1993-1994) *''Ayos Lang, Pare Ko'' (1977) *''Barangay U.S.: Unang Sigaw'' (1994-1995) *''Basta Barkada'' (1978) *''Buddy en Sol'' (1990-1995) *''Cafeteria Aroma'' (1979) *''Champoy'' (1981-1985, 2015-2018) *''Clubhouse 9'' (1977-1978) *''Co-Ed Blues'' (1987-1988) *''Dalawang Tisoy'' (2007) *''D'on Po Sa Amin'' (1994) *''Dobol Trobol'' (1989) *''Dr. Potpot and the Satellite Kid'' (1985) *''Duplex'' (1980-1984) *''Gabi Ni Dolphy'' (1989-1990) *''Gag Ito!'' (2015-2018) *''Ganito Kami Ngayon, O Ano Ha'' (1994) *''Hoy!'' (1990-1991) *''In DA Money'' (1986-1988) *''Iyan Ang Misis Ko'' (1970-1972) *''Joey and Son'' (1980) *''John en Marsha'' (1973-1990) * John en Nova (2014-2015) * Just for Laughs (2006-2007) *''Just The 3 of Us'' (1992-1993) *''Kapiteryang Pinoy'' (1982) *''Kaluskos-Musmos'' (1984-1989) *''Kami Naman!'' (1990) *''Kapiteryang Pinoy'' (1982) *''Kemis: Kay Misis Umaasa'' (2007) *''Kemis: The Bayani Show'' (2013-2015) *''Mag-Asawa'y Di Biro'' (1990-1993) *''Mommy Ko Si Tita'' (1993-1994) *''Mongolian Barbecue sa 9'' (1993-1994) *''My Son, My Son'' (1977) *''No Permanent Address'' (1986) *''Pinky and Boyet'' *''Plaza 1899'' (1986-1988) *''Purungtong'' (1991-1993) *''Ready na Direk!'' (1991-1993) *''Roderick en Nova'' (2013-2014) *''Sa Kabukiran'' (1986) *''Sabi Ni Nanay'' (2007) *''Starzan'' (1990-1991) *''Stir'' (1988) *''Tambakan Alley'' (1981-1983) *''The Front Act Show'' (2010-2011) *''Tipitipitim Tipitom'' (1986-1988) *''Tokshow With Mr. Shooli'' (2000-2005) *''T.S.U.P'' (1990) *''What's Up 'day!'' (2003) 'Dramas' *''Agila'' (produced by TAPE Inc., 1987–1989) *''Agos'' (1987–1988) *''Ako... Babae'' (1994) *''Ang Makulay Na Daigdig ni Nora'' (1974–1979) *''Bedtime Stories'' *''Bisperas ng Kasaysayan'' (1994–1995) *''Boracay'' (1990) *''Cebu I, Cebu II'' (1991–1992) *''Charo'' (1988) *''Coney Reyes - Mumar On The Set'' (1981–1984) *''Coney Reyes on Camera'' (1984–1989) *''Correctionals'' (1989–1990) *''Davao: Ang Gintong Pag-Asa'' (1991) *''Dayuhan'' *''De Buena Familia'' (1992–1993) *''Dear Manilyn'' (1988–1991) *''Flordeluna'' (Book 1 1978–1983; Book 2 1987–1988) - revived on ABS-CBN as Maria Flordeluna and revived on IBC as Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? *''Gapo'' (1994) *''Gulong ng Buhay'' (1981–1983) *''Gulong ng Palad'' (1979–1981) *''Hanggang Kailan, Anna Luna?: Ikalawang Aklat'' (1994–1995) - revived on IBC as Anna Luna *''Heredero'' (produced by TAPE Inc., 1984–1987) *''Hilda Drama Specials'' (1989) *''Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo!'' (1999-2000) *''La Aunor'' (1984) *''Lumayo Ka Man'' (1993–1996) *''Makulay Ang Daigdig Ni Nora'' (1976–1978) *''Malayo Pa Ang Umaga'' (1993–1995) *''May Bukas Pa'' (produced by Viva Television, 2000; a similarly named series was made by ABS-CBN in 2009) *''May Puso ang Batas'' (October 4, 2003–2004) *''Miranova'' (1994–1995) *''Missy'' (2018) *''Mukha ng Buhay'' (produced by Viva Television, 1996) *''Pamilya'' *''Paglipas ng Panahon'' (1983–1985) *''Paraiso'' (produced by D'JEM Productions) *''Seiko TV Presents'' (1988–1989) *''Simply Snooky'' (1986–1988) *''Talambuhay'' (1981–1985) *''Tanglaw ng Buhay'' (1990–1994) *''Teenage Diary'' (1986-1988) *''Tierra Sangre'' (produced by Viva Television, 1996) *''Verdadero'' (1986–1988) *''Young Love, Sweet Love'' (1987–1993) 'Educational' *''Basta Barkada'' (1989-1995) *''Beauty School with Ricky Reyes'' (1990-1994) *''Beauty School Plus'' (1994-2005) *''Better Home Ideas'' (1996-2007) *''Comida con Amor'' *''Cooking.Com'' (2001-2003) *''Cooking It Up With Nora Daza'' (1985-1987) *''Cooking with the Stars'' (1995) *''DOG TV'' (2010-2011) *''Fora Medica'' *''Gandang Ricky Reyes'' (2005) *''Go Negosyo'' (2006-2007) *''Go Negosyo Big Time'' (2007) *''House of Beauty'' (1991) *''How About My Place?'' (1999-2004) *''Kalusugan TV'' (2006-2007) *''Kusina Atbp.'' (1995-1999) *''Luks Family'' (2002-2003) *''Lutong Bahay'' (1985-1989) *''Mag-Negosyo Tayo!'' (2005-2007) *''Make-Over'' (2006-2007) *''Novartis Payo ni Doc'' (2003-2004) *''Parenting 101'' (2007) *''Teka Teka Teka'' *''Tipong Pinoy'' (1999-2000; re-run, 2007) *''Veggie, Meaty & Me'' (1992-1996) *''What's Up 'day!'' (2003) 'Fantasy' *''Captain Barbell'' (1987-1988) *''Chinese Movies'' *''Darna'' (1977) *''Julian Talisman'' *''Lily Tubig'' (1991) *''Nora Cinderella'' (1984-1985) *''Ora Engkantada'' (November 9, 1996-1998) *''Pinokyo at ang Blue Fairy'' (2007) *''Wari Waro'' (1988-1991) 'Game shows' *''Battle Of The Brains'' (1992-2000) - revived on IBC as the same title * Game Ka, Milyonaryo (2013-2016) *''Geym Na Geym'' (1981-1982) *''It's A Date'' (1993-1994) * Kanta Tayo (2014-2015) *''Kol TV'' (2007) *''Match TV'' (2002-2003) *''Spin 2 Win'' (2016-2018) *''Spin-A-Win'' (1975-1985) *''Star Date'' *''Super Suerte sa 9'' (1987) *''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (2013-2014) *''The Price is Right'' (2013-2016) 'Horror' *''Mga Kakaibang Horror Stories, Totoo Kaya?'' *''Mga Kakaibang Kuwento, Totoo Kaya?'' 'Infomercial' *''Contact Magazine'' *''EZ Shop'' (2003-2006)http://www.myezshopmall.com/ *''Give a Life Informercial'' *''Global Window'' (1987-2008) *''Home Shopping Network'' (2004-2015) *''Japan Video Topics'' *''Metro TV'' (2000-2003) *''Prime K: Primera Klase'' (2007) *''Tagamend'' (2005-2008) *''The Quantum Channel'' (1996–2005) *''TV Window Shop'' * Value Vision (1998-2006, 2014-2015) *''Winner TV Shopping'' (2005-2007)http://www.wtvsc.com/ 'Informative' *''Business Class'' (1991-2000) *''Business Expedition'' (2007) *''ETC Vibe'' (2011-2012) *''ETC Watchlist'' (2011-2013) *''Para Po'' (2005) *''Superbrands'' (2005-2007) *''The Cory Quirino Show'' (2001-2002) *''The Scene'' (2001) *''TWBF (This Weeks Big Five)'' (2008-2009) 'Lifestyle' *''In3'' (September 22, 2002-2003) *''Janeena on the Go'' (2016-2018) 'Morning shows' *''Good Morning Misis!'' (1998-1999) *''Magandang Morning Philippines!'' (2003-2004) * Masarap na Almusal (2013-2014) *''One Morning Cafe'' (2007-2010) 'Movie blocks' *''Afternoon Shockers'' *''Best of Dolphy Movies'' *''Big Hit Movies'' (2008) *''Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN/9TV'' (2014-2015) *''Cinehouse 9'' *''Cinehaus 9 Daily-Double Afternoon Movies'' (1996-2001) *''Cinema 9'' (2016-2018) *''C/S Blockbusters'' (2008-2009) *''C/S Movie Mania'' (2009) *''Chinese Movies'' *''Daily Matinee'' (1980) *''Dalisay Theater'' * Dolphy: Hari ng Komedya sa RPN/9TV (2013-2016) *''English Movies'' *''ETC Flix'' (2011-2013) *''French Movies'' *''Friday Movies in Private'' *''Friday Night Picturehouse'' *''Gintuang Ala-Ala'' *''Kiddie Playhouse'' (2013-2014) *''Last Full Show'' (2007) *''Magsine Tayo!'' *''Midnight Movies'' *''Midweek Specials'' *''Monday's Television Marvels'' *''Movie Monday'' (2005-2007) *''Movie Treat'' *''Movies You Missed On Primetime'' *''Pamana Espesyal'' *''Rated Wide Awake Movies'' *''Relax (Watch a Movie)'' *''RVQ Movie Specials'' *''Sampaguita Pictures'' (1990) *''Saturday Night Playhouse'' (1986-2007) *''Sinag 9'' *''Sinag sa 9'' * Sine Nueve (2013-2014) *''Sine sa 9'' *''Sinebisyon'' *''Solar's Big Ticket'' (2010-2011) *''Solar's Golden Ticket'' (2009-2010) *''Studio 9 Presents'' *''Super Tagalog Movies'' *''Tagalog Movie Special'' *''Teatro Pilipino'' *''TGOF: TV Greats on Friday'' (1998-2007) *''The A-List'' *''Thursday Night Specials'' *''Thursday Suspense Theater'' *''True Confessions ng mga Bituin'' *''Tuesday Night Treat'' (2005-2007) *''Wednesday Specials'' *''Weekend Specials'' *''World Premiere Presents'' 'Music videos and movie trailer line-up' *''Box Office Hit Parade'' *''Cinema Cinema'' (1993-1997) *''Cinema Cinema Cinema'' (1997-1999) *''Mega Cinema Review'' (1989-1994) *''I-Music'' (2007) *''Movie Line-Up'' *''Movieparade'' (1991-1995) *''The American Chart Show'' (1985-1989) *''The Fuse'' *''The Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week'' *''Video Hit Parade'' *''Video Hot Tracks'' 'Newscasts' *''Arangkada Ulat sa Tanghali'' (1999-2000) *''Arangkada Xtra Balita'' (2000-2003) *''Arangkada Balita'' (2003-2006, 2013-2018) * Arangkada Balita Weekend (2013-2015) * Arangkada Balita Amianan (2013-2018) * Arangkada Balita Negros (2013-2018) * Arangkada Balita Bisaya (2013-2018) * Arangkada Chavacano (2000-2006, 2013-2018) * Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao (2013-2018) * Arangkada sa Nueve Davao (2000-2003, 2013-2018) * Arangkada Balita Socsksargen (2013-2018) *''Eyewitness Reports'' (1969-1970) *''I-Watch News'' (2007-2008) *''KBS Spot Check'' (1969-1973) *''Mga Balita ni Efren Montes'' (1972-1973) * NewsWatch (1970-2007, 2008-2012, 2013-present) ** NewsWatch Aksyon Balita (2006-2008) ** NewsWatch Balita Ngayon (1975-1990) ** NewsWatch Cebuano Edition (1981-1988) ** NewsWatch Central Visayas (1988-2012) ** NewsWatch Davao (1987-1989, 2001-2003) ** NewsWatch Zamboanga (1987-1999) ** NewsWatch Evening Cast (1982-2000) ** NewsWatch Pilipino Edition (1981-1985) ** NewsWatch Prime Cast (1982-1998) ** NewsWatch International (1977-1991) ** NewsWatch Now (2001-2007) ** NewsWatch Final Edition (1998-2000) ** NewsWatch Second Edition (2008-2009) ** NewsWatch Southern Mindanao (2003-2012) ** NewsWatch Update (2008-2012) *''Primetime Balita'' (2000-2001) * RadyoBisyon (2014-2017, simulcast on PTV and Radyo ng Bayan) *''RPN News Update'' (2003-2008) *''RPN NewsCap'' (2009-2012) *''Saturday Report'' *''Sunday Report'' *''The Hour Updates'' (1989-1994) *''This Week Tonight'' (1977-1989) 'Public affairs' *''Action 9'' (1993-1998) *''Back to Back'' (1996) *''Balikatan'' *''Banyuhay'' (1988-1989) *''Batas ng Bayan'' (2003-2004) *''Blotter'' (1989-1990) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2004-2007) *''Business Class'' (1991-2001) *''Compañero Y Compañera'' (2000-2001) *''Cerge for Truth'' (2003-2007) *''Dee's Day'' (April 10, 2003-2007, 2013-2014) *''Direct Line'' (2002-2006) *''Diyos at Bayan'' (2003-2005) *''Exclusively Hers'' *''First Lady ng Masa'' *''For M'' (2006-2007) *''FVR Up Close'' (1992–1998) *''Headlines Exposed'' (2004-2005) *''Helpline sa 9'' (1981-1983) *''Hirit Kabayan'' *''Ikaw at ang Batas'' (2000-2007) *''Insight Inside'' (2005-2007) *''Isip Pinoy'' (1989-1991) *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo!'' (1998-2000, July 21, 2001-2006, 2013-2018) *''Isumbong Mo! (Tulfo Brothers)'' (2006) *''Isyu'' (1983-1985) *''Justice Man'' (2013) *''Kakampi'' (2000-2001) *''Kapatid with Dr. Joel Mendez'' (2005-2006) *''Kapihan ng Bayan'' (2006-2007) *''Kaya Natin 'to!'' *''Madam Ratsa Live!'' (2003-2004) *''Makabayang Duktor'' (2007) *''Make My Day with Larry Henares'' (1996-2002) *''Mare, Mag-Usap Tayo'' *''Midweek Specials'' *''Newslight'' (1994-2001) *''Ngayon na, Pinoy!'' *''One Morning Cafe'' (2007–2010) *''OPTV'' (2003-2004) *''Our Doctors'' (1970) *''Public Access Programs'' *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2011-2013) *''Prangkahan'' (2003-2005) *''Ratsada Balita'' (2002-2005) *''Rescue 911'' (2016-2018) * RJ Pek TV (2014-2016) *''RPN Forum'' (2003-2005) *''Sa Bayan'' (1999-2001) *''Sama-Sama, Kayang-Kaya!'' *''Serbisyo All Access'' (2014-2017) *''Stop Watch'' (1986-1994) *''Street Pulse'' (1986) *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza'' (2000-2001) *''Teka! Teka! Teka!'' * Tell The People (1983-1997, 2014-2016) *''The Doctor is In'' (1994, 2001-2004) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (1998-2001) *''The Executive Report'' *''The Police Hour'' (1992-2007) *''The Working President'' (2001-2010) *''The OFW Hour'' (2003-2005) *''To Saudi with Love'' (2000) *''TimesFour'' *''Ugnayang Pambansa'' (2003-2005) *''Wats UP sa Barangay'' (1993-1994) *''World Class'' 'Reality' *''Ang Bagong Kampeon'' (1983-1988) *''Barkada sa 9'' *''Clear Men Future League'' (2009) *''Gen M'' *''House of Hoops'' (2007) *''I Am Meg'' (2012-2013) *''IKON Philippines'' (2007) *''It's A Date'' (1991-1995) * Junior TV (2014) *''Match TV'' (2002-2003) *''Mega Fashion Crew'' (2011-2013) *''Mega Young Designers Competition'' (2012-2013) *''One Night with an Angel'' (2007) *''Pasikatan sa 9'' (1993-1995) *''Philippines' Next Top Model'' (2007, 2012-2013) *''Project Runway Philippines'' (2012) *''Rated GP: The So-called Life Of Ryan Garcia In Going Public'' (2007) *''Sabi Ni Nanay'' (2007) *''Shoot That Babe'' (2007) *''Single Girls'' (2007) *''Star Search sa 9'' (1991-1993) * Temptation Island: Dare to Win (2014-2015) *''Warriors: Celebrity Boxing Challenge'' (2009) *''Workforce'' (2003-2004) 'Religious' *''Ang Dating Daan'' (1992-1998) *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' (1983-1990)[ Pasugo: God's Message, 100 Years of God's Blessings to the Iglesia ni Cristo (Church of Christ)|publisher=Iglesia ni Cristo|page=54] *''Asin at Ilaw'' (1999-2007) *''Cathedral of Praise with David Sumrall'' (2003-2005) *''Emmanuel TV'' (2007) *''Enjoying Everyday Life'' (1998-2005) *''Friends Again'' (2003-2007) *''Heart to Heart Talk'' (1992-2007) *''Island Life'' (1983-1993) *''Jesus the Healer'' (2003-2005) *''Jesus I Trust In You'' (1985-2007) *''Kerygma TV'' (2003-2007) *''Life In The Word'' (1996-2005) *''May Liwanag'' (2006-2007) *''Oras ng Himala'' (2004-2005) *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' (2000-2001, 2011-2012, 2013-2018) *''Pan sa Kinabuhi'' (2000-2005) *''Power & Mercy'' (2003-2007) *''Power to Unite'' (2007) *''Sharing in the City'' (1979-2007, 2013-2018) *''Signs and Wonders'' (2007) *''Spiritual Vignettes'' (1978-1998) *''The Chaplet Of The Divine Mercy'' (1985-2008) *''The Holy Mass Live!'' (2007-2008) *''The World Tomorrow'' (1989-1999) *''This is Your Day'' (1999-2007) *''What Would Jesus Do?'' (2001-2006) 'Sports' *''A Round Of Golf'' (2008-2009) *''Auto Extreme'' (2002-2006) *''Body & Machine'' (2001-2006) *''Clear Men Future League'' (2009) *''Extreme Games 101'' (2005-2006) *''Finish Line'' (2007-2008) *''Fistorama'' (2003-2007) *''Gameplan'' (2007) *''Golf Power'' (2003-2005) *''Golf Power Plus'' (2005-2007) *''House of Hoops'' (2007) *''Jai Alai Cagayan'' (2010-2011) * KBL on RPN (2013-2016) *''MICAA on KBS'' (1972-1981) *''Man & Machine'' (2005-2006) *''Muscles in Motion'' (1988-1989) *''NBA Jam'' (2004-2007) *''NBA on RPN'' (1970-1977, 2004-2007) *''NBA on C/S'' (2008) *''NBA on C/S 9'' (2008-2009) *''NBA on Solar TV'' (2009-2011) *''Olympic Library'' (1983–1985) *''PBA Greatest Games'' *''PBA on C/S 9'' (2008-2009) *''PBA on KBS'' (1975-1977, PBA basketball would return for the 2008 season) *''PBA on Solar TV'' (2009-2011) *''Pinoy Sports Idol'' (2005-2007) * Pacquiao Flashback (2010-2011, 2013-2015) *''PCCL Games'' (2002-2008) *''PBL on RPN'' (returned to air as "PBL on C/S 9") (2007-2009) *''Premier Dart'' (2007-2009) *''Punch Out'' (2009) *''RPN Sports Library'' (1981–1983) *''Saved by the Bell'' (2008-2011) *''Sargo'' (2007) *''Smashing Action'' (2006-2007) *''Sports in Focus'' *''Sports Inside Out'' (1989) *''Sports Review'' (1991-2005) *''The Basketball Show'' (2002-2007) *''The Main Event'' (2005-2007, 2008-2011) *''Today at the Games'' (1984) *''TruSports'' (2007-2010) *''UAAP Games'' (1989-1994) (with Silverstar Sports) *''URCC'' (2003-2005) *''Warriors: Celebrity Boxing Challenge'' (2009-2010) *''World Darts Championship'' (2007) 'Talk shows' 'General' *''A Second Look'' (2003-2006) * Boys Off The Record (2014-2016) *''CityLine'' *''Dee's Day'' (2003-2007) *''For M'' (2005-2007) *''Good Morning Misis!'' (1996-1999) *''K Na Tayo!'' (2007) *''Life's Turning Point'' (2005-2007) *''Oh Yes, Johnny's Back!'' (2004-2005) * Oh Yes, it's Dennis! (2013-2014) *''Real Lives, Real People'' *''Teen Talk'' (1995) *''Tell The People...Now'' (1997) *''The Bob Garon Debates'' *''Toksho with Mr. Shooli'' (1999-2000) *''U-TV'' (1996) *''Youth Alive'' (2007) 'Showbiz talk shows' *''Actually, Yun Na!'' (1994-1996) * Actually, Yun Na! Meganon (2014-2016) *''Let's Talk Movies'' *''Nap Knock'' (1996-1997) * Showbiz Ka! (2007, 2013-2014) *''Showbiz Talk of the Town'' (1987-1988) *''Talk Toons'' (2007) *''The Truth and Nothing But'' (2000-2002) 'Travel' *''Islands Life'' (February 17, 2003-2004) *''J2J'' (1994-1997) *''Road Trip'' (2002-2005) *''W.O.W.: What's On Weekend'' (2005-2007) 'Variety and musical' *''Aawitan Kita'' (1977-1997) *''Aksyon, Komedya, Drama ATBP.'' (1993-1998) *''Ayan Eh!'' (1970) *''Barkada sa 9'' (1977-1980) *''Big Ike's Happening'' (1975-1983) *''Biz Show Na 'To!'' (2007) *''Broadcast Campus'' (1973-1979) *''Carmen In Color'' (1971-1977) *''Chibugan Na!'' (1994-1996) *''Dance 10'' (1982) *''Eat Bulaga!'' (1979-1989, moved to GMA Network) *''Jeanne in Motion'' *''Kami Naman!'' (1990) *''K Na Tayo!'' (2007) *''Kumpletos Recados'' (1976-1978) *''Let's Dance with Becky Garcia'' (1996-1998) *''Lotlot & Friends'' (1985-1988) *''Lucky Stars'' (1980) *''Manilyn Live!'' (1990-1991) *''Movieparade'' (1991-1995) *''On D'Spot'' (2005-2006) *''Penthouse Party'' (2014-2018) *''Pipwede'' (1977-1980) *''Rhapsody'' (1990) *''Sabado Boys'' (2007) *''Santos, Mortiz & Associates'' (1973-1974) *''Superstar'' (1970-October 1, 1989, 2013-2014) *''Superstar: Beyond Time'' (1994-1995) *''Talk of the Town'' (1999-2000) *''The Eddie-Nora Show'' (1970) *''The Imelda Papin Show'' (2003-2004) *''The New Oh Rosemarie'' (1971) *''The Nida-Lita Show'' (1973) *''Tony Santos Presents'' (1973-1977) *''Your Evening with Pilita'' (1994-1995) 'Youth oriented' *''Barkada sa 9'' (1981-1982) *''Basta Barkada'' (1978) *''Broadcast Campus'' (1973-1979) *''Clubhouse 9'' (1978) *''ETCETERA'' (2011-2013)'' '' *''ETC HQ (2012-2013)'' *''It's A Date'' (1993-1995) *''Junior Newswatch'' (1993-2000) *''Kol TV'' (2007-2008) *''Lotlot & Friends'' (1985-1988) *''Match TV'' (2002-2003) *''Manilyn Live!'' (1990-1991) *''Miguel Sarne Show'' (2014-2018) *''Side Stitch'' (2002-2003) *''Sabado Boys'' (2007) *''Teenage Diary'' (1986-1988) *''Teen Talk'' (1995) *''The Front Act Show'' (2010-2011) *''Young Love, Sweet Love'' (1988-1993) *''Youth Alive'' (2007) Foreign/canned defunct shows 'Asianovelas' 'Taiwanese' *''Oshin'' *''Mr. Fighting: Fight for Love'' (2006-2007) *''Romance in the Rain'' (2007) * I Love You So Much (2014) * Love Around (2014) 'Korean' *''My Love Patzzi'' (2007) *''Successful Story of a Bright Girl'' (2007) *''Smile Again'' (2013) *''Jang Ok-jung, Living by Love'' (2013) *''Over the Rainbow'' (2013-2014) *''Wonderful Life'' (2013-2014) * Love Letter (2014-2015) 'Telenovelas' *''Acapulco, Cuerpo y Alma'' (1996) *''Alguna Vez Tendremos Alas'' (1996-1997) *''Canción de Amor'' (1996-1998) *''Carita de Ángel'' (2003) *''Corazón Salvaje'' (2014-2015) *''Esmeralda'' (1998-1999) *''Despertar Contigo'' (November 20, 2017-May 18, 2018) *''Falling in Love with Ramon'' (August 20, 2018-2019) *''Gente bien'' (1998-1999) *''La Dueña'' (1997-1998) *''La Jaula De Oro'' (1998) *''La Traidora'' (November 14, 1994-1996) *''La Usurpadora'' (1999-2000) *''La Viuda de Blanco'' *''Los Parientes Pobres'' (1997) *''Love Spell'' (February 5, 2018-August 17, 2018) *''Luz Clarita'' (1997-1998) *''Luz y Sombra'' (1998) *''Maria del Cielo'' (2000-2001) *''Maria Isabel'' (1999-2000) *''María la del Barrio'' (1996-1997) *''Marimar'' (1996, 1998, 2014) *''Monte Cristo'' (2007) * Passion (2016-January 6, 2017) *''Piel'' (1999-2000) *''Porque el Amor Manda'' (2014) *''Por Un Beso'' (2003) *''Preciosa'' (1999-2000) *''Quinceañera'' (2000-2001) *''Rafaela'' (2015-2016) *''Rosalinda'' (2000-2001, 2013) *''Serafín'' (2000-2001) *''Siempre Te Amare'' (2000-2001) *''Simplemente Maria'' (1996-1997) *''Sin Ti'' (2001-2003) * Love Spell (2016-April 28, 2017) *''Timeless Love'' (2015-2016) * Unforgivable (May 1, 2017-November 17, 2017) 'American TV shows' *''2 Broke Girls'' (2011-2013) *''24'' (2001-2003, 2007-2009, 2013-2014) *''24: Live Another Day'' (2014-2015) *''24: Legacy'' (November 6, 2017-January 29, 2018) *''30 Rock'' *''7 Deadly Hollywood Sins'' *''8 Simple Rules'' (November 12, 2003-2004) *''Acapulco H.E.A.T.'' *''Agent Center'' (2015-2016) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2013-2014) *''Age of Love'' *''Airwolf'' *''AJ's Time Travelers'' *''ALF'' *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' *''Ally McBeal'' (1998-2003) *''Amazing Stories'' *''Ambush Makeover'' *''America's Best Dance Crew'' *''American Dreams'' *''America's Dumbest Criminals'' *''America’s Funniest Home Videos'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''America's Got Talent'' (2009-2011) *''America's Next Top Model'' (2011-2013, season 24: 2018-2019) *''American Galdiators'' * American Idol (2012-April 8, 2016, also broadcast on ETC and 2nd Avenue) *''Arliss'' *''Armor of God'' *''Ask Harriet'' *''Austin City Limits'' *''Average Joe'' *''Baby Bob'' *''Babylon 5'' *''Bachelor Pad'' *''The Bachelor'' *''The Bachelorette'' *''Bachelorette Party Las Vegas'' (2012) *''Bare Essence'' *''Battle of the Network Stars'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Baywatch Nights'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2010-2011, 2014-2018) *''Beauty & the Beast'' (2012-2013) *''Becker'' *''Bionic Woman'' *''Blind Justice'' *''Bones (now on Jack CITY)'' *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2016) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Burn Notice'' (now on Jack CITY) *''C-16: FBI'' *''California Dreams'' *''Candid Camera'' *''Charles in Charge'' *''Cheers'' *''Chicago Fire'' (2013-2014) *''Chicago Hope'' *''Chicago Med'' (2016-January 30, 2018) *''Child's Play'' *''Chuck'' *''City of Angels'' *''Civil Wars'' *''Close to Home'' *''Clueless'' *''Cold Case'' *''Combat Missions'' * Community (2013-2015) *''Complete Savages'' *''Conan'' *''Conviction'' *''Covington Cross'' *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' (February 8, 2018-February 27, 2019) *''Crime Story'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''CSI: NY'' *''Dallas'' *''Dark Angel'' (2007) *''Dark Justice'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''Date My Mom'' *''Dead Zone'' *''Designing Women'' *''Dharma & Greg'' *''Dirty Dancing'' *''Doctor Doctor'' *''Dollhouse'' *''Dominick Dunne: Power, Privilege, & Justice'' *''Double Dare'' *''Dress My Nest'' *''Dweebs'' *''Ed'' *''Emily Owens M.D.'' (2012–2013) *''Entertainment Tonight'' (now on 2nd Avenue) *''Entourage'' *''Eureka'' *''E-Ring'' *''Everwood'' *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' *''Face the Music'' *''Face the Nation'' *''Family Feud'' *''Family Ties'' *''Fantasy Island'' *''Felicity'' *''Firefly'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''Foody Call'' *''For Love or Money'' *''Forensic Files'' *''Freddie'' *''Friday Night Lights'' (2011-2012) *''Friday the 13th: The Series'' *''Friends'' (2011-2013) *''Fringe'' (2008-2009) *''Full House'' *''Future Weapons'' *''Girls Behaving Badly'' *''Glee'' (2011-2013) *''Good GIrls Don't'' *''Good Morning, Miami'' *''Gossip Girl'' (2011-2012) *''Gotham'' (January 10, 2017-January 30, 2018) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (season 13: February 7, 2018-February 27, 2019) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' *''Harsh Realm'' (March 3, 2003-2004) *''Hawaii Five-O'' *''Hellcats'' (2011) * Hell's Kitchen† (2016-2019) **''Hell's Kitchen All-Stars'' (February 9-June 1, 2018) **''Hell's Kitchen: Rookies vs. Veterans'' (November 16, 2018-March 1, 2019) *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Here Come the Newlyweds'' *''Heroes'' *''High School Reunion'' *''Holding the Baby'' *''Hollywood One-on-One'' *''Hollywood Squares'' *''House of Carters'' *''House of Glam'' *''House of Jazmin'' *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2011) *''How'd They Do That?'' *''Hudson Street'' *''Human Target'' *''Hunter'' *''Hypernauts'' *''I Had Three Wives'' *''If She Really Going Out With Him?'' *''In Living Color'' *''Inside Edition'' (now on Solar News Channel and 2nd Avenue) *''Invasion'' *''Invisible Man'' *''Iron Chef'' *''Island Son'' *''JAG'' (2002-2004) *''Jake in Progress'' *''Jeopardy!'' *''Jericho'' *''Joan of Arcadia'' *''John Doe'' *''Journeyman'' *''Just for Laughs'' (2003-2006) *''Just Kidding'' (2000-2002) *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' *''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'' *''Kids Say the Darndest Things'' *''Kitchen Confidential'' *''Knight Rider'' *''Knock First'' *''Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami'' *''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues'' *''L.A. Law'' *''La Femme Nikita'' *''Last Comic Standing'' *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' *''Late Show with David Letterman'' (now on Solar News Channel) *''Law & Order'' (2008-2011, 2014, 2015) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit† (2008-2011, 2016-2018) *''Legmen'' *''Level 9'' *''Lie to Me'' *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' *''MacGyver'' (1986-1995) *''Magnum, P.I.'' *''Make Me a SupermodelPart of ETC Recall'' *''Malcolm In The Middle'' *''Martial Law'' *''Masquerade'' *''Masterminds'' *''Medium'' *''Meet My Folks'' *''Miami Vice'' *''Millennium'' *''Millionaire Matchmaker'' *''Minute to Win It'' (2010–2011) *''Missing Persons'' (1994) *''Models of the Runway'' (2012-2013) *''Modern Family'' (2009-2010) (now on 2nd Avenue) *''Moesha'' *''Monk'' *''Moon Over Miami'' *''Moonlight'' *''Murder One'' *''Mutant X'' *''My Dead Ex'' (May 9-June 27, 2018) *''My Secret Identity'' *''My Sister Sam'' *''My So-Called Life'' *''Mysteries, Magic and Miracles'' *''Name That Tune'' *''Nash Bridges'' *''NBA games'' (1970–1977, 2004–2011) *''NBC Nightly News'' (2008-2011) (now on Solar News Channel) *''NBC Today'' *''NCIS'' (2005-2007, 2008-2010, 2013-2014, season 13: February 6, 2018-February 25, 2019) *''NCIS: New Orleans'' (2015-January 30, 2018) *''Ned and Stacy'' *''New Amsterdam'' *''New Girl'' (2011-2013, 2016-2018) *''Newton's Apple'' *''Nikita'' (2011-2013, redubbed Filipino on TV5) *''Nikki'' (April 20, 2001-2002) *''Nip/Tuck'' *''NYPD Blue'' (1993-2003) *''omg! Insider'' (2011-2013) *''Once and Again'' (April 19, 2001-2003) *''Once Upon a Time (season 7)'' (July 5-December 6, 2018) *''One Tree Hill'' (2007, 2011-2012) *''Outback Jack'' *''Over the Top'' *''OZ'' *''Parental Control'' *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' *''Party of Five'' *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' *''Perfect Strangers'' *''Picket Fences'' *''Pointman'' *''Point Break'' *''Power Rangers Series'' (1998–2004) **''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1998–1999) **''Power Rangers Turbo'' (1999–2000) **''Power Rangers In Space'' (2000–2001) **''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' (2001–2002) **''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' (2002–2003) **''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2003–2004) * Pretty Little Liars (2011-2013, October 19, 2016-January 4, 2017) *''Prison Break'' (2005-2007, 2008-2009) *''Profiler'' *''Project Runway'' (2006-2007, 2011-2013) *''Psych'' *''Puttin' on the Hits'' *''Pushing Daisies'' *''Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll¹'' *''Pyramid'' *''Quarterlife'' *''Queer Eye for the Straight Guy'' *''Rags to Riches'' *''Real NBA'' *''Real TV'' *''Reasonable Doubts'' *''Rescue 911'' *''Revolution'' (2013-2014) *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' (2000-2003) *''Roseanne'' *''Roswell'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''Saturday Night Live'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Saving Grace'' *''Scare Tactics'' *''Scrubs'' (November 12, 2003-2004) *''Sealab 2020'' (1980) *''SeaQuest 2032'' *''SeaQuest DSV'' *''Seinfeld'' *''Seven Days'' *''Sex and the City'' *''Sexiest'' *''Shark'' *''Shear Genius'' *''Sledge Hammer!'' *''Significant Others'' *''Smallville'' (2014-2015) *''Space: Above and Beyond'' *''Sparks'' *''Spencer'' *''Split Ends'' *''Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Model Search'' *''Standoff'' *''Star Search'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Stark Raving Mad'' *''Still Standing'' *''Street Justice'' *''Strange Luck'' *''Summerland'' *''Supernatural'' (season 13: December 12, 2018-2019) *''Survivor'' **''Survivor: China'' **''Survivor: Micronesia'' **''Survivor: Nicaragua'' **''Survivor: Caramoan'' (2013) **''Survivor: Blood vs. Water'' (2013) **''Survivor: Cagayan'' (2014) **''Survivor: San Juan del Sur'' (2014) **''Survivor: Worlds Apart'' (2014) **''Survivor: Cambodia'' (2015) **''Survivor: Kaôh Rōng'' (2016) **''Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X'' (2016) **''Survivor: Game Changers'' (2017) **''Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers'' (February 8, 2018-May 3, 2018) **''Survivor: Ghost Island'' (May 10-August 16, 2018) **''Survivor: David vs. Goliath'' (September 27, 2018-January 10, 2019) *''Swans Crossing'' *''Sweet Justice'' *''T. and T.'' *''Tales from the Crypt'' *''The Taxi (TV series)'' *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' *''That's Life'' *''The Adventures of Superboy'' *''The 4400'' *''The A-List'' *''The Agency'' (August 25, 2003-2004) *''The Amazing Race'' **''The Amazing Race 28'' (February 16-May 3, 2016) **''The Amazing Race 29'' (March 31-June 23, 2017) **''The Amazing Race 30'' (February 7-May 2, 2018) *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2008-2009, 2013-2014) *''The Biggest Loser'' *''The Carrie Diaries'' (2013) *''The Catch'' (June 8-November 9, 2018) *''The Class'' *''The Closer (now on Jack CITY)'' *''The Commish'' *''The Dead Zone'' *''The Dish'' *''The Dresden Files'' *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' (2009-2011) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (2009-2010) *''The Game'' *''The Girls of the Playboy Mansion'' *''The Glee Project'' (2011-2012) *''The Hitchhiker'' *''The Insider'' (2004-2006, 2010-2013) *''The Insider Weekend'' *''The Jamie Kennedy Experiment'' *''The Jerry Springer Show'' * The Killing (2015-2016) * The Lying Game (2012–2013) *''The Mentalist'' *''The Neighbors'' (2013-2014) *''The New Adventures of Wonder Woman'' *''The Next'' (2012) *''The Next Big Thing: NY'' (2012) *''The Nine'' *''The OC'' *''The Powers of Matthew Star'' *''The Practice'' *''The Pretender'' *''The Price is Right'' (2009-2011) *''The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime'' *''The Rachel Zoe Project'' *''The Real Housewives of New Jersey'' *''The Secret Circle'' (2011-2012) *''The Simple Life'' *''The Sopranos'' *''The Streets of San Francisco'' *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (now on Solar News Channel)'' *''The Tyra Banks Show'' *''The Vampire Diaries'' (Solar TV: 2009-2011, ETC: 2011-2013) *''The Visitor'' * The Walking Dead (2015-August 12, 2016) * The Wizard * The World According to Paris (2012) *''The World Tomorrow'' *''The X-Files'' (1994-2003, 2008-2009, April 14, 2016-April 9, 2018) *''This is Your Day'' *''Threshold'' *''Thunder in Paradise'' *''Tim Gunn's Guide to Style'' *''TMZ'' (2011-2013) *''TMZ Weekend'' *''Today's FBI'' (1982) *''Top 20 Funniest'' (2013-2014) *''Treasure Hunters'' *''True Beauty'' *''Try My Life¹'' *''TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Two and a Half Men'' *''Two Guys and a Girl'' *''Ultimate Style'' *''Veronica Mars'' *''Versus'' *''Voyager: The World of National Geographic'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''Welcome to the Parker'' *''What I Like About You'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' *''Where in Time in Carmen San Diego?'' *''White Collar'' (now on Jack CITY) *''Who's the Boss?'' *''Who Wants to Marry My Dad?¹'' *''Wildfire'' *''Win, Lose or Draw'' *''Without a Trace'' *''Wizards and Warriors'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''Wok with Yan'' (1985-1990, 2017-2018) *''Women's Murder Club'' *''WonderWorks'' *''World Entertainment Report'' *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' ¹with ETC 'Australian TV shows' *''Australia's Next Top Model'' (2005-2007) *''PMAX'' 'British TV hows' *''Banzai'' *''Face the Music'' *''Life on Earth'' (1983–1985) *''The Thin Blue Line'' *''The Crystal Maze'' *''The World at War'' 'Canadian TV shows' *''Against All Odds'' *''Just for Laughs: Gags'' *''My Secret Identity'' *''The Campbells'' *''You Can't Do That on Television'' 'European TV shows' *''Largo'' (2003-2004) 'Anime and Tokusatsu' *''Astro Boy'' * Crayon Shin Chan (2003) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (2006-2008) *''Dragon Ball'' * Dragon Ball Z (1994-1999, 2013-2014) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2014-2018) * Fiveman (1997–1998) (Tagalog version) *''Gatchaman'' *''Goggle V'' (1998-2000) (Tagalog Version) *''Gundam Wing'' (2007-2008) *''In the Beginning: Stories from the Bible'' *''Jetman'' (1997-1998) (Tagalog Version) *''Line Town'' (2016-2018) *''Macross'' *''Monkey Magic'' *''Patlabor'' *''Pokémon: XY'' (2014-2015) *''Pokémon: XY: Kalos Quest'' (2015-2016) *''Pokémon: XY & Z'' (2016-2017) *''Pokémon: Sun & Moon'' (2017-2018) *''Raijin-Oh'' *''Ranma ½'' *''Saint Seiya'' *''Saint Tail'' *''Shaider'' *''Sky Ranger Gavan'' (1997-1998) (Tagalog Version) *''Spielban'' *''Space Battleship Yamato'' (as Star Blazers) *''Starranger'' *''Sunvulcan'' *''Thundersub'' *''Voltes V'' *''Voltron'' *''Yaiba'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s'' (2013-2014) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' (2016-2018) *''Zoids: Fuzors'' 'Cartoon shows' *''Alex and His Dog'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' * American Dad (2014-2015) *''Amigo and Friends'' *''Angel's Friends'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Atomic Betty'' (2006-2012) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2008-2009) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2016-2019) *''Beakman's World'' (1996-2001, 2015) *''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' * Beware the Batman (2014-2015) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2013-2014) *''Bratz'' (2006-2007, 2011-2012) *''Bugs Bunny'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' (2014-February 3, 2018) *''Care Bears and Cousins'' (February 10-May 5, 2018) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Defenders of the Earth'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Eek! The Cat'' *''Emergency +4'' * Family Guy (2014-2015) *''Felix The Cat'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Going Bananas'' *''Grossology'' (2009-2012) *''Heathcliff'' (2008-2009) *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2008-2009, 2014-2015) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''Hobo'' *''Inch High Private Eye'' *''Johnny Test'' (2009-2011) *''Karate Kid'' *''Kiddie Toons'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' (2010-2011, 2014-2018) *''King of the Hill'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Land of the Lost'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Maya & Miguel'' (2008) *''Merrie Melodies'' *''Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Max & Ruby'' (2008-2009) *''Muppet Babies'' *''My Little Pony'' *''Phantom 2040'' *''Popeye & Son'' (2005-2007) *''Pound Puppies'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2008-2009, 2010-2012) *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' (2015-2018) *''Sealab 2020'' (1980) *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Skeleton Warriors'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Star Fleet'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (2014-2018) *''Street Fighter'' *''Superfriends'' *''Swat Kats'' * Team Galaxy (2013-2014) *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' *''The Adventures of Young Gulliver'' *''The All-New Popeye Show'' *''The Comic Strip'' **''Karate Kat'' **''Street Frogs'' **''The Mini-Monsters'' **''Tigersharks'' *''The Critic'' *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Herculoids'' *''The Road Runner Show'' *''Tazmania'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''The Tick'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''ThunderCats'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Totally Spies!'' (2008-2009, 2010-2012) * Trollz (2008-2012) *''What's Your News?'' (2016-2018) *''Where's '' * Winx Club (2006-2012) *''World of Animation'' *''Wally?'' *''Young Justice'' (2014-2015) *''Zoids: Fuzors'' 'Cartoon Network' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2010) *''Ben 10'' (2007-2009) * Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2011) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2011) *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Legion of Superheroes'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Samurai Jack'' (2007-2009) *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue!'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''X-Men Evolution'' (2007-2009) 'Nickelodeon' *''As Told By Ginger'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Rocket Power'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (now on ABS-CBN) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Wild Thornberry's'' 'Sports shows' *''ABC Wide World of Sports'' (1987-1991) *''All-Star Wrestling'' *''K-1'' *''NBA Action'' *''NBA Playoffs'' *''NFL Game Day'' *''NBA Games'' (2004–2007, 2008–2011) **''NBA on RPN'' (2004–2007) **''NBA on C/S'' (2008) **''NBA on C/S 9'' (2008–2009) **''NBA on Solar TV'' (2009–2011) *''Real NBA'' (2010-2011) *''Ultimate Fighting Championship'' *''World Class Boxing'' (2007-2011, 2013-2014, 2015) *''World Poker Tour'' *''WWE Experience'' *''WWE Raw'' (2009-2011) (now on Fox Philippines) *''WWE Smackdown'' (2003-2011, 2013-2014) (now on Fox Philippines) *''Versus'' Sports coverages *''1973 Asian Basketball Confederation Championship Manila'' *''1984 Summer Olympics'' *''1988 Summer Olympics'' *''1991 Southeast Asian Games'' *''1992 Dunhill Golf Cup'' *''1994 Women's Volleyball Grand Prix Manila'' *''2008 Summer Olympics'' *''2010 Winter Olympics'' *''2010 Youth Olympics'' *''Boxing At The Bay'' (2009-2011) *''Donaire vs Concepcion'' *''Donaire vs Darchinyan'' *''Donaire vs Maldonado'' *''Donaire vs Martinez'' *''Donaire vs Montiel'' *''First Strike: Francisco vs Vasquez Fight'' *''Mayweather vs Mosley'' *''NBA on RPN'' *''NBA Finals'' (2008-2010) *''NBA All-Star Weekend'' (2008-2010) *''NCAA March Madness on RPN'' (1973–1997) *''Pacquiao vs Barrera 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Barrera 2'' *''Pacquiao vs. Bradley 2: Vindication'' (April 13, 2014) *''Pacquiao vs Clottey'' *''Pacquiao vs Cotto'' *''Pacquiao vs Dela Hoya'' *''Pacquiao vs Diaz'' *''Pacquiao vs Hatton'' *''Pacquiao vs Fahsan'' *''Pacquiao vs Margarito'' *''Pacquiao vs Marquez 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Marquez 2'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 2'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 3'' *''Pacquiao vs Solis'' *''Pacquiao vs Velasquez'' *''Pride and Glory: The Sonsona-Hernandez Fight'' *''Star Olympics'' (2001-2005) *''The Flash and the Furious'' *''Thrilla in Manila'' (1975) *''UAAP Basketball'' (1991-1994) (produced by Silverstar Communications)Meet the man who first put an entire UAAP basketball season on television|publisher=[[Sports Interactive Network Philippines]|last=Catacutan|first=Dodo|date=September 23, 2016|accessdate=September 23, 2016] *''UEFA Champions League Final on RPN'' (1980–1999) *''UEFA Cup Winners' Cup Final on RPN'' (1980–1999) *''UEFA European Championship on RPN'' (1976–1996) *''Viloria vs Iribe'' *''Viloria vs Tamara'' *''Viloria vs Ulysses'' *''WWE Fatal 4Way'' (2010) *''WWE Royal Rumble'' (2010) *''WWE Summerslam'' (2010) *''WWE TLC: Tables Ladders & Chair'' (2010) *''WWE Wrestlemania 26'' (2010) *''World Series On RPN'' (1970-1983) Election coverages *''Pollwatch '87'' (May 11-12, 1987) *''Pollwatch '88'' (January 18-19, 1988) *''Pollwatch '92'' (May 11-12, 1992) *''Pollwatch '95'' (May 8-9, 1995) *''Pollwatch '98'' (May 11-12, 1998) *''Bantay Halalan 2001'' (May 14-15, 2001, together with IBC, RMN, Manila Standard and Manila Bulletin) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2004'' (May 10-11, 2004, together with NBN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2007'' (May 14-15, 2007, together with NBN and IBC) *''Hatol ng Bayan: AutoVote 2010'' (May 10-11, 2010, together with NBN and IBC simulcast on TV5) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2013'' (May 13-14, 2013, together with PTV and IBC) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2016'' (May 9-10, 2016, together with PTV and IBC) Special events *''39th Golden Raspberry Awards'' (February 24, 2019) *''Academy Awards'' (1960-2007, 2013-present) *''American Music Awards'' (2010, 2013-present) *''The Live Coverage of Apollo 11 on 9'' (August 16, 1969) *''Binibining Pilipinas'' (1966-1991) *''FAMAS Awards'' (1985-2003) *''Gawad Urian'' *''Golden Globe Awards'' (2009, 2010) *''Metro Manila Film Festival Awards Night'' (1990-2009) *''Metro Manila Film Festival Parade of Stars'' (1990-2009) *''Miss Asia-Pacific'' (1968-1989, 1992-2000) *''Miss Earth'' (2001) *''Miss Philippines-Earth'' (2001) *''Miss Teen USA'' (1983-2006) *''Miss Universe'' (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-2006, 2013-present) (also on ABS-CBN, 2007–present; and on IBC, 2013–present) *''Miss USA'' (1975-2006) *''Miss World'' (1966-1997, 2002-2004) *''Mutya ng Pilipinas'' (1968-1990, 1993-2000) (*RPN was the official TV network of the Miss Universe Pageant in Manila in 1974.) TV specials *''116th Anniversary of the Philippine Navy'' (May 27, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''150th Birth Anniversary of Apolinario Mabini @ Tanauan, Batangas'' (July 23, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''1996 Clio Awards'' (December 3, 1996) *''2016 Inagural of President Rodrigo Duterte'' (June 30, 2016, together with PTV and IBC) *''45 Years of NewsWatch'' (October 25, 2015) *''Aiza Seguerra: Bow!'' (1988) *''Aliwan Festival TV Special'' (2005-2008, 2014) *''American Idol (season 11) Grand Finale'' (May 24, 2012) *''American Idol (season 12) Grand Finale'' (May 17, 2013) *''American Idol (season 15) Grand Finale'' (April 8, 2016) *''Ang Bagong Kampeon Grand Finals'' (1986-1989) *''Kasama 2014: The RPN New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2014-January 1, 2014) *''Battle Of The Brains Grand Finals'' (1991-2000) *''Bayan Batas Balita: The RPN 9 Presidential Forum'' (1998) *''Brian McKnight Live in Manila'' (February 10, 2019) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (1985-1999, 2000-2001) *''Clear Men Future League Finals TV Special'' (2008) *''Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade TV Special'' (1992) *''DOH 116th Anniversary'' (June 23, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''Dos Mil Isang Apat: The RPN News and Public Affairs Year End Report'' (December 28, 2014) *''Earth Day Concert TV Special'' (1996-1999) *''EDSA 25th Annversary'' (February 25, 2011) (together with NBN and simulcast on TV5) *''EDSA 28: Kapit-Bisig Tungo sa Pagbangon'' (February 25, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''Emmy Awards TV Special'' (1990-2007) *''Grammy Awards'' (2009, 2013) *''Guy & Pip TV Special'' (1969) *''Ikon ASEAN Grand Finals'' (2007) *''Ikon Philippines Grand Finals'' (2007) *''Jose Mari Chan Special'' (1988) *''Kalayaan 2014 Special Coverage Live @ Naga City: Pagsunod sa Yapak ng mga Dakilang Pilipino tungo sa Malawakang at Permanenteng Pagbabago'' (June 12, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986-1994, 2013-present) *''Kultura ng Kahandaan: A PCOO Documentary'' (July 6, 2014) *''La Aunor, Beyond Time'' (1994) *''Make My Day Musical Special'' (December 27, 1997) *''Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez World Concert Tour'' (2003) *''Metro Manila Popular Song Festival Grand Finals'' (1978-1985) *''MTRCB Movie Awards'' (2010) *''MTRCB Television Awards'' (2009-2010) *''National Quiz Bee Finals'' (1980-present) *''New Vision 9 Homecoming: TV Special'' (1993) *''Ninoy: Sa Dambana ng Kagitingan'' (August 20, 2003) *''Paalam... Pangulong Cory'' (August 1–5, 2009, together with NBN and IBC) *''Pagsisiyasat: PDAF Scamdalo'' (2013) (with PTV and IBC) *''Pareng Dolphy: Tatanda Ka Rin, Ate Guy'' *''Pasikatan Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1991-1993) *''Philippine Independence Anniversary Coverage'' (1975-present) (with PTV and IBC) *''Philippines' Next Top Model Grand Finals'' (2007) *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March, yearly) (with PTV and IBC) *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March 16, 2014) *''Philippine National Police Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March 31, 2014) *''Pilipinas Natin TeleRadyo Forum'' (2011-present) (with PTV and IBC) *''PMCC 4th Watch International Missionary Day 2018'' (January 14, 2018) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (2000-2007, 2013-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Music'' (2009-2010, 2013-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (1987, 2000-2004, 2006-2007, 2013-present) *''Pope Francis sa Pilipinas'' (January 15-19, 2015) (together with PTV, IBC and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) *''Project Runway Philippines (season 3) Grand Finale'' (2012) *''Sketchers Street Dance Battle Finals Night'' (2011-2012) *''Star Search Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1993) *''State of the Nation Address'' (1987-present) (with PTV and IBC) *''Superstar: Nora Aunor's 22nd Showbiz Anniversary @ Araneta Coliseum'' (1988) *''The Best of Jabbawockeez'' (December 22, 2009) *''The Muppets Celebrates Jim Henson Tribute Special'' (1990) *''Thalia Live in Manila'' (1996) *''The World of Mother Teresa'' (December 5, 1996) *''Tulong ng Bayan: Yolanda Watch'' (November 7-19, 2013) (with PTV and IBC) *''US Pres. Barack Obama's State Visit to the Philippines'' (April 28-29, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) *''World Economic Forum on East Asia Manila Live Coverage'' (May 21-23, 2014) (with PTV and IBC) ¹With ETC Anniversary / produced specials *''RPN Homecoming TV Special'' (1979) *''On the Leadership Road: RPN 9 Still the One'' (June 18, 1996) *''Rated Prime @ 43: The RPN Anniversary Concert'' (July 13, 2003, replay on July 26, 2003) *''Seriously Funny: The RPN 44th Anniversary Celebration'' (August 8, 2004) *''Kasama Ako!: RPN 54 Celebration'' (June 29, 2014) *''Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako!'' (August 23, 2014) *''Happy 55: The RPN 55th Year Anniversary Special'' (June 29, 2015) *''Kabarkada Homecoming'' (June 3, 2018) *''Kabarkada Ako: Ang Kwento ng RPN'' (June 24, 2018) *''Kabarkada Grande @ 58: The RPN 58th Anniversary Event'' (June 29, 2018) Christmas specials *''Christmas In Our Hearts TV Special'' (1991) *''Christmas Message and Urbi et Orbi Blessing Live from Vatican City'' (December 25, 2015-present) *''Christmas Midnight Mass Live from Vatican City'' (December 25, 2015-present) *''Christmas Story: Telling by Lolo Larry Henares'' (December 23, 1997) *''Christmas with the Kasamas: An RPN Christmas Special'' (December 22, 2013) *''Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade TV Special'' (1992) *''Isabella's Christmas Dreams Concert'' (December 19, 1994) *''Joyous Sounds Of Christmas'' (1992) *''Misa de Aguinaldo with Fr. Mario Sobrejuanite @ Cultural Center of the Philippines'' (December 25, 2015) *''Pamasko sa Bagong Taon: The RPN Christmas Special 2002'' (December 8, 2002) *''Pasko Na sa RPN!: The 2016 RPN Christmas Special'' (December 18, 2016) *''Superstar Beyond Time: A Christmas Special'' (December 21, 1994) *''Walt Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade'' (December 24, 1996) Holy Week specials *''Bo Sanchez Lenten Special'' (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005) *''Buhay Pari'' (April 13, 2017) *''Eat Bulaga Holy Week Drama Special'' (1979-1988) *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper'' (1987–2007) *''GenRev: Generation Revival Holy Week TV Special'' (2004-2005) *''Greater Love: In Memory of Richie Fernando'' (produced by JesCom, 2005) *''Power To Unite Holy Week Specials'' (2007-2010) *''Preacher In Blue Jeans'' (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005) *''Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta'' (1995-2007) *''Sharing In The City Lenten Special'' (1978-2007, 2014-present) *''Siete Palabras sa Sto. Domingo - Seven Last Words at Sto. Domingo (Live at Sto. Domingo Church, Quezon City)'' (1987-2008) (GMA Network, 2009-present) *''The 700 Club Holy Week Specials'' (produced by CBN Asia, Inc., 1995) *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible'' (1995, April 13-15, 2017) *''The Seven Last Words'' (1985-present) *''The Explorer Of St. Francis Xavier Documentary Special'' (produced by JesCom, 2005) ¹in cooperation with Solar Entertainment Corp. See also *9TV *ETC *C/S *C/S 9 *Solar TV *Radio Philippines Network *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network *Solar Entertainment Corporation *Nine Media Corporation References External links *RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Radio Philippines Network Radio Philippines Network Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Philippine television-related lists Category:RPN Network shows